pendulumdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vance Thornwood
Barronet Vance the Red of Thornwood (LE) The lord of the Thornwood Region in the Duchy of Norden and an enemy of Ser Duncan. When not lording over the smallfolk of Thornwood Village, Lord Vance and his retinue, participate in the kingdom's many tourney. Description: Lord Vance is a tall athletic man with a commanding appearance. Once considered to be attractive by the ladies of the court, he is now infamous for his dreadful scar that run from his left cheek to his forehead and across his eye. His hair is a deep red which gave him his original moniker that he fully appropriates by often wearing shades of crimson, scarlet and sanguine. Personality: Vance is a charming and influential person in the eyes of many but his overconfidence can come as arrogance to some. He is adept of mingling at the court and he demonstrate flawless etiquette among other nobles which earned him many powerful allies to further his ambitions. Nothing is more important in his eyes than his honor and he can quickly lose his temper if he feels disrespected or wronged. Calling him the One-Eyed Knight is the surest way to meet his anger or his blade depending on your social class. Abilities: When in the throe of a melee in a tourney, Lord Thornwood wields a Greatsword of exceptional quality and wears the finest plate armor gold can buy. He is relentless and overly aggressive which leaves his defense somewhat open, that is if you manage to survive his sword and pierce his armor. Thornwood is an adequate jouster, often faring better in smaller competitions where there is less competitors. History: ''' Vance was born in 43 AF to Lord Varric Thornwood, the previous lord of the Thornwood region. When he inherited of his fathers land in 61, he began to aggressively expand his territory by first, marrying Eleonora Birch, the aging widow of the deceased lord of the neighboring land and next, by securing many mercantile deals with the Brandy family which impoverished his neighbors and, after reforming his taxe collection policies, allowed him to buy their land for cheap. By 64, Lord Thornwood was ruling over a territory twice as large as that which his father had left him and he wasn't over yet. Thornwood seeked an annulment for his marriage in 65, declaring his wife insane and that they never consummated it and by the summer of 66, the annulment was granted and Eleonora Birch was sent to Thornwood's reclusive castle of Goldengrove where she remained until her death a year later. Now any lord in the Duchy of Norden wanted to have their daughter marry the Baronnet who was among the best suitor at the time but Thornwood had other plans. For many years he tried to marry in the Brandy family but after the incidents at the tourney at Haguenal in 73 Thornwood's reputation took a serious hit in the eyes of the court, delaying his plans. Yet Vance Thornwood remains as shrewd, calculating and dangerous as he ever was and nothing will stop him from achieving his goals. '''Relationships: ''Ser Duncan'':'' Thornwood profoundly hates Duncan, also known as the Knight of the Flying Sword but whom he calls the Unwitnessed openly because he has no documents to prove his knighthood. He attributes all his problems to his umiliation at the tourney of Haguenal and he actively plan his revenge on Duncan ever since. Yet, so far he has limited himself to undermining Duncan's reputation in the eyes of the nobility when he mingles at the court. '''Blason:' Castle above three Bare Tree Sable on a Murrey Field and Gules Per Chevron Division with an Or Chevron Ordinaire